1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling type air conditioner, and more particularly, to a ceiling type air conditioner capable of collecting filtered foreign matters to store the collected foreign matters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a ceiling type air conditioner includes an indoor unit provided on a ceiling to perform a cooling function, an outdoor unit for performing heat radiation and compression functions, and a refrigerant tube for connecting the indoor unit and the outdoor unit to each other. The indoor unit is provided in an internal space on a ceiling.
However, in a conventional ceiling type air conditioner, the foreign matters of the air introduced to the indoor unit are accumulated on the indoor unit so that the components in the indoor unit are not sufficiently protected and that the air in a room to be air conditioned is contaminated.
Furthermore, when the foreign matters in the air suctioned into the ceiling type air conditioner are filtered, the amount of the foreign matters collected by a filter increases so that the flow of the air that passes through the indoor unit is prohibited to deteriorate the function of the ceiling type air conditioner. Since the filter is to be detachably installed in order to exchange and clean the filter, the installation position of the filter, the installation method of the filter, and the layout of the components around the filter are limited. In addition, since a user must exchange and clean the filter, due to the inconvenience caused by exchanging and cleaning the filter and the unpleasant feeling caused by the contamination of the filter, sensitivity quality deteriorates.